Choose
by Paige-wyatt
Summary: Upaded: Phoebe has a werid feeling about the wedding Chris is there to reasure her but is she right?
1. huh?

Chapter 1

Chris sat at the table, Mug in one hand, piece of paper in the other. He threw the piece of paper into the near by bin, just at that moment Piper walked in.

"Hey Chris" she said and sat next to him.

"Hi" he replied almost in a whisper.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Leo had found out that Chris was his son not really knowing that he wasn't Pipers.

"What's up with my darling boy today then" she asked, while eating a small jam donut.

"Nothing" he replied and Piper smiled, at this he orbed out. Piper just sat there thinking, Baby Chris kicked hard.

Paige fell out of her bed…again.

"Damn it" she sighed, she kept having dreams about Chris, being her son well not only hers Leo's as well! But not only were they bad, they also felt really.

Chris orbed into check on Paige, only to find her getting off the floor.

"What- are you okay? What happened?" Chris asked, he wanted to tell her every thing that happened in the future with her and Leo.

"I'm okay! Just kind of fell out of the bed" she smiled and he smiled back.

"Good m-Um Paige see ya later" he said and orbed out.

"Hey pip" Phoebe said as she bounced through the doors.

"Whats up" she said as she rummaged through the fridge.

"Oh nothing" she sighed and then continued "Chris seems… I don't know he wont tell me anything and I'm am his mother" she said and patted her big stomach.

"Ah honey don't worry it's probably just a guy thing" Phoebe replied while biting into her ruby red apple.

A demon soon crashed in and threw phoebe into the back wall.

"Phoebe" Piper shouted she threw her hands up to the blow him pieces but her power back-trailed and made piper fall flat on her butt. The demon smirked then vanished.

"Oh crap attack" Paige said as she came down the stairs with Chris right behind.

Chris went straight to them. The familiar glow on his hands healed Phoebe's back wound and piper's bleeding head wound. At that moment Leo orbed in.

"Hey guys" he said, he also caught Chris's angry green eyes before they and the rest of Chris's body went up in blue orbs" "No what" Piper cried, all her angry blew up a near by vase.

"I'll get him" Paige sighed, just as she was about to orb Leo caught her arm, just as he made contact with her arm, they both felt a tingle of pleasure go through them.

Leo smiled before saying "No I will" With that he orbed out to find himself on San Francisco Bridge.


	2. the truth

Chris was enjoying watching all the care-free people drive in and out of the city, well until Leo came.

"Why do you hate me some much?" he asked.

Chris said nothing he just turned his head

"Why" he said again.

"You really want to know!" Chris asked coldly.

"Yes" He replied and sat next to Chris. He flinted a little but he didn't move away.

"Fine it started like this…"

FLASHBACK

Future place!

"Got it!" Paige's voice called from the back of P3

"Good" Leo called back, few minutes late Paige bounced back into the room.

"Can you believe Wyatt's going to be three tomorrow?" Paige asked as she handed the present to Leo. "No he will always be my baby!" He reached out to grab the present, but as Leo and Paige's hands met, they were both shocked by a great big lightening bolt.

Leo landed on top of Paige.

"Ok" Paige said and smiled up at Leo, her eyes locked with his, he then brought his lips to Paige's waiting ones and greeted them with a passionate kiss.

She pulled him down for more. Luckily P3 was closed for re-stock managing today.

ENDFLASHBACK

"Oh" Leo's face had dropped to the most shocked expression you could get.

"See after that, you didn't know what to do, so you went to the elders and they said, "We could give the baby to Piper and make everything that you had sex with her" but you remember somehow and you leave us!" Leo was too shocked for words all he could do was let out a single cry.

"See that's why I hate you, you left me and m- piper, but you were there for Wyatt"

"Do I" Leo asked.

"Yeah, in three days this is all gonna happen again! But you have a chance to make it right. Do you: want me to be brought up the way I was, without you. Or with you and Paige?" he then sighed and stood up "All you have to do is choose" He then orbed away.


	3. answers

Leo was so stuck is thoughts he hadn't heard Phoebe's cry for help, until it got louder.

He orbed straight to find himself in an ally.

"Phoebe" Leo shouted

"Help Paige" Phoebe said as she brushed herself off.

"Where is she?" he looked a phoebe and then to Piper, as she went to stand next to her.

"Um- Chris kind of turned and took Paige" Phoebe said a rush.

"Leo- what's going o with him" Piper worriedly asked.

"I'm guessing he wants me to choose" Leo replied.

"What does that mean? Piper and Phoebe both cried.

Leo looked at piper and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really sorry Piper" with that his whole body went up in orbs.

Piper and Phoebe had gone home.

"What do you think Leo said when I'm sorry?" Piper asked as she put the phone back on its hook.

"Maybe we should call Chris?" Phoebe suggested.

"Try"

"Chris" Phoebe shouted and within moments blue orbed came from the ceiling!

"What?" He asked coldly.

Phoebe replied "Where is she?"

Chris looked at Piper and then at Phoebe who had asked the question.

"Don't worry my mum is safe!" He replied

"Yes I know I am Chris but where is she" Piper replied who didn't get it but Phoebe had and ran to the door.

"I have to get back now, my mum and dad want me" with that he orbed away leaving Piper Shocked.

"Come on I know where they are!" Phoebe cried.

"No, If Paige is his mum then why is he in my stomach?" she asked and sat down.

"I don't know-"she cut of in mid sentence.

"Mary" she called to the sky.

Within a minute Mary an elder, came down.

"You called?"


	4. Paige and the baby

Chris orbed into an old shabby looking basement. He then walked to Paige who was sat in the meditation possession floating.

"Mother" Chris whispered, Paige opened one eye and smiled. She then came down to the floor with a crash. Chris rushed to her aid.

"Are you o-" he asked.

"I'm fine!" she replied, before saying "Why am I here Chris?" She asked she took one glance at Leo, who was sat in the corner, to find him staring straight back.

"Because- wait hasn't Leo told you yet?" Chris said as he saw Leo duck his head.

"No" Leo replied.

"Told me what?" Paige cried.

"You're my mother and Leo's my dad!" Chris said

"Wait, how- I mean" Then before she could finish, she was grabbed by the hand and pulled into a passionate kiss by Leo. Chris just smiled and orbed away.

"So we want to know what the hell is going on" Piper screamed at the elder.

"Okay calm down, first off Chris is not your son, sorry to say" Pipers face had fell.

"What the hell, why is he in _HER_ stomach then?" Phoebe asked

Mary looked up at the ceiling and then said "He won't be soon" she then orbed out.

"Bitch" Piper sighed and sat down.

"Don't worry piper" Phoebe replied and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, I just find out that Chris isn't mine and Leo and Paige sleep together!" she screamed, threw her hands up and blow up the kitchen sink; she then walked to the stairs.

Meanwhile Paige and Leo had just done it and Leo was sleeping while Paige was lying awake next to him. Suddenly an elder orbed in. Paige thought it was just Chris, well did until she saw a girl in her mid 20's with long blonde hair.

"Who in the hell are you" Paige cried, bringing the covers over her body.

"I'm Mary, and I'm proud to say that you my dear have made Chris" She said and then went up in blue lights.

"Right" She was going to say but then felt a huge kick in her stomach, she peeked under the covers and screamed her belly was like a balloon.

"Leo, Leo" she whispered while sacking him "LEO" she screamed he woke with a start.

"What-" he said then he looked at her stomach.

"Yeah, we kinda made Chris!"


	5. Big chris gone

"Oh my god!" He said

"Yup" he looked at her once more then kissed her passionately. After the kiss Paige just curled up to Leo and fell into a long deep slumber. Leo however didn't fall asleep; instead he put his hand on Paige's stomach and felt Chris kick.

He smiled. Then Chris, orbed in and saw his mum and dad, he realised he was know longer needed and looked down at himself, he was fading.

Leo looked up and met Chris's, no longer angry yet happy green eyes before they disappeared with the rest of his body!

Piper screamed in agony, she then fell on the floor and passed out! Phoebe came rushing in from hearing all the shouts. She found herself calling for Chris but he didn't come. Suddenly Phoebe noticed that Piper no longer had a big bump. She grabbed her by the shoulders trying to get her up!

"What happened" Piper asked groggily as she stumbled to her feet.

"You passed out honey, here" Phoebe gave her an ice pack to put on her thumping head.

"O-WHERE IN THE HELL IS MY BABY!" Piper cried! When she had noticed she had no baby in her stomach. Once she had said this Phoebe's face fell, not long after Piper's did as well, as all the nights memorises came flooding there way back into Piper's mind.

"I'm sorry honey!" Phoebe said helping Piper up of the floor.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT _BITCH!_" Piper yelled, then grabbed the car keys and slammed the door shut!

"Paige!" Leo shook Paige.

"What" she replied opening her eyes and joining Leo in the sitting position

"Big Chris is gone, he saved his and our future" he said in a soothing voice while playing with a lock of Paige's hair.

"Oh no! I hope you thanked him!" she said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah I did, I did"

A/N i know its kinda short but i did it in a hurry! anyway don't forget 2 rNr taxx


	6. Piper's anger

Piper wrenched open the door to her car, slid in and drove off. She had no idea where she was going, until she came to a stop. She looked outside her window, she had driven to an old hotel.

"Right" she screamed, she didn't bother parking she just got out and flew through the doors. She walked down some stairs and then knocked on the basement door.

Best see if it's them she thought while waiting.

"Coming" came the voice of Leo's through the door.

"Show time" Piper said under her breathe as Leo slowly opened the door.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe's voice had gone from normal calling to shouting now.

But this time blue and white orbs came from the sky, but Phoebe had given up and walked upstairs to the attic.

"I thought she wanted me" Paige said quietly, she was broken out off her thoughts by Phoebe shouting again.

"Paige get you half white-lighter ass down here"

"God!" Paige said and orbed upstairs.

"Piper?" Leo said in a shocked voice as soon as he saw who was standing in front off him.

Before he could say anymore she blew him up with the wave off her hands. Few minutes later he orbed back in.

"What the _HELL_ was that for!" he asked as Piper was looking around frantically.

"You know what that was for! Now where is my sluty ass sister?" Leo, who didn't like what Piper had called Paige quickly, defended her.

"HEY, don't call her that, she, and I have done nothing wrong!" he yell.

Piper looked at him before saying "Leo is this it?" she said in a disappointed voice "After 6 years of marriage, your ready to throw it all away, for my sister!" Piper now had tears in her eyes.

Leo looked away at the statement.

"Good finally you're here" Phoebe turned to see Paige, but instead of focusing on her face, her eyes widened as she saw her belly.

"Yeah!" Paige said sheepishly.

"OK…" She looked at Paige and saw the guilt in her eyes. Then the tears well up.

"Oh honey" Phoebe began. "Don't worry" she soothingly hugged Paige.

"Are you mad at me?" Paige said in between sobs.

"Of course not" she replied while smiling. "After all I am going to become an aunt." Paige looked at her confessed. "Again"

(AN: Omg god what is Leo gonna say 2 piper, will he still go with Paige? Well here is your chance to have your say.

Do u a) want him to choose Piper?

Or B) choose Paige?

Leave Ur answer on ur review tax)


	7. Paige in labour

"Piper I- I'm really sorry, but I felt stuff for Paige even-even before all of this!" Leo replied, he knew in his heart that he wanted Paige even if it means losing his wife and his other son in the process.

Piper looked at him and then she threw her hands up and blew him up. Then she walked out.

Leo orbed back in.

"Man what a mess!" He sighed, he was just about to call Paige when Wyatt orbed in!

"Phoebe, do you think- I don't know what if he chooses her over me?" Paige cried.

"I don't think he will very much!" she replied sitting next to Paige.

"How do you know?" Paige asked, just at that moment the attic door swung open and in came Piper.

Phoebe sensed how much stress and anger Piper held.

"Ok first things first: Piper calm down" Phoebe cried stepping over to Piper.

"Oh no I'm calm" she replied in a calm voice.

"Ok?" Phoebe replied sitting back down.

"Paige, Leo wants you!" Piper sighed at sat on the opposite side of them.

"Ok" Paige said and orbed off.

Leo was sat on the end of the bed with Wyatt bouncing in his lap. Paige orbed in and smiled, she was just about to leave because they were together when Wyatt waddled over to her.

"Buhbuh" he said pointing to Leo, and the book in his hand.

"Um…ok?" she replied and was lead to where Leo was sat.

He looked at her then smiled. Her face then went into a painful expression before it was followed by loads of screams.

"Paige are you-" He knew what was going o as soon as he saw the puddle of water on the floor.

"Orb…now" Paige panted. Within a few seconds, Wyatt and Leo were on Paige's bed waiting to see the doctor.

"How did things get on with you and Leo?" Phoebe asked breaking the silence.

"Oh great! He's willing to leave six years of a marriage and a year of trying for Wyatt-" she started to look around frantically "Where in the HELL is Wyatt?" she screamed. Phoebe looked at Wyatt's empty playpen, where he was moments before Piper had come in the room.

"Um…Playing hide and seek?" Phoebe said in a joke-y way.

"For god sakes Phoebe! He is a year and a half! He doesn't know how to play ring around the roses!" Piper shouted.

"Don't blame me!" Phoebe cried who was now also panicking. At that moment her phone rang!


	8. baby Chris born n cole back?

"Phoebe?" Leo asked. The cold wind swept over him as he stood outside the general hospital.

"Leo?" the voice on the other side said.

"Yeah! Paige, she's gone into labour me and Wyatt are here with her now. Get the car and meet us outside room 12!" With that he hung up and ran back inside and up 3 flights of stairs to Paige's room where he could hear the screams coming from Paige!

"That was-" Phoebe began but was cut of by piper.

"I don't care who it was! Where is my baby?" She cried.

"As I was saying, it was Leo, he and Wyatt are at the hospital" Piper's face fell.

"Why? What's wrong!" she asked in a rush.

"…with Paige, she's gone into labour!" At this Piper grabbed Phoebe and ran out the door.

She grabbed her car keys and slammed on the gears.

"It will be ok Paige just breathe!" Leo said trying to calm Paige.

"Leo it hurts, it hurts so much!" she cried!

"I know honey" he cooed.

"Right, Miss Matthews when I say push I want you to push okay?" The doctor asked and Paige just nodded at this, Phoebe and Piper came through the doors.

"Wyatt!" Piper cried and ran to pick him up.

Paige was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked up and met Piper's eyes.

"Push! Miss Matthews" The doctor said.

"I can't!" Paige screamed! Leo looked at her for a moment before saying "Yes you can, come on one more push!" she then gave a huge push then there was a big white light, Blue and white orbs filled the room of the hospital.

"What the hell" Came a muffled voice of the nurse Piper flew her hands up and froze the doctors and nurses.

Then there was crying.

Piper looked at Leo and Paige as he held Chris in his arms and the smile on his face, she then ran out of the room.

"Piper honey!" Phoebe cried to the door in front off her.

"Their so happy! And that should be me!" she sobbed

"Piper honey! Open the door!" Phoebe muffled voice was barley a whisper to Piper's uncontrollable sobs.

"I can't help it" She yelled.

"I know you will always love him!" Phoebe replied quietly.

There was nothing though, not even a tiny breathe.

"Piper?" Phoebe knocked.

"Ahhhhhh" was all she could hear through the door.

She kicked down the door just in time to see…

"Where do you think she went?" Paige asked as she held Chris in one arm and Wyatt in her lap.

"Um I don't know! Wyatt angel, come here" He said and got out of his seat and grabbed Wyatt.

"Piper looked upset!" Paige said, with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Oh honey!" he replied and hugged her.

(AN. Omg like who do u think it is um lets guess, who was the source of all evil at one time? Bet you all know haha guess ur jst ave 2 wait!)


	9. Im back!

"C-ole!" Phoebe screeched out!

"Phoebe" Piper screamed "Do something" Piper's voice was weak from the grip Cole had on her throat.

Phoebe just stood there in shock; her legs were frozen to the stop.

"Aw look at this, your sister wants you dead just like me!" Cole whispered in Pipers ear. Within a second Cole had a knifebyPiper's throat. She whimpered quietly

Phoebe gasped. But still, she couldn't move.

Cole, with one slice,cut Pipers throat, blood trickled down her chest then began to form a puddle on the floor. Cole let Piper's lifeless body fall to the ground.

He smirked and then shimmered off.

"Piper! No!" Phoebe shouted and dropped on her knees and cradled her body in her arms.

"Leo" she chocked out of sobs.

"I have to go, Phoebe's calling" Leo said letting go of Paige's hand. "I'll be back soon, keep safe and make sure Wyatt is nice to Chris" Paige smiled and let go of his hand, he then orbed to Phoebe.

"Wyatt!" Paige said, Wyatt looked up and smiled. He then waddled over to her and put his head in her lap.

"What we gonna do about your mommy" Paige said while stroking Wyatt's curly blonde hair.

Wyatt yawned then closed his eyes and fell asleep, not long after she joined him in the deep slumber. Chris was cooing and yawning too.

"Yes Phoebe-" Leo didn't finish his sentence because he slipped on something. He put his hand down and found blood.

He looked over to Phoebe she was sat in a ball mumbling to herself.

"…I couldn't stop him… I couldn't help it!" she continued to mumble. Leo looked over to where her eyes had stopped for a moment and he gasped too at what he saw.

"OH no!" He screamed.

He ran to her side, he put his hands over the wound, but nothing happened. He tried again still the same.

"No no no! Not now!" he had tears in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry Leo, he was here, I couldn't move!" Phoebe's frightened voice came from the corner.

"What do you mean!" Leo asked wiping tears from his cheeks.

"Cole!" she spit out his name.

"What? How- I mean he was dead!" Leo was confessed, he also knew that if he had gone after Piper, he would most likely go after

"Paige!"

Paige eyes flattered open, she was met by brown eyes staring back.

"Ahh" she jumped making Wyatt cry.

"Sorry baby!" she said.

She looked at who was sat in the chair next to her cradling little Chris.

"Cole?" she whispered.

"He's so cute!" he said in a cold voice.

"Get your hands off my baby!" she cried trying frantically to get free of the Cole's grasp on her arm.

"No!" he said " You and the kids are coming for a little ride" With that he shimmered out not before Wyatt jumped out of the grasp and hid under the bed and then he just waited.

(AN) hope you liked tht! Soz if u love piper i jst ad to kill her off for wats gonna happen next! guess i'll ave 2 stop der cause i dnt want 2 spoil it hehe jst hope u liked tht n member 2 review taxxx


	10. Wyatt saves the day!

Paige looked around!

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded Cole.

"Because you see him" he held up Chris in his arms "Well he can get my powers back all I have to do is…" he trailed off.

Paige looked at him.

"Where is the other brat!" Cole screamed.

Paige looked around frantically.

"Oh no"

"I need that Baby!" Cole cried. He yanked Paige up and gently lifted Chris into her arms.  
"I'll be back witch" He snarled before shimmering out.

Leo ran up the flights of stairs only when he got there, did he realise he could have orbed. He shook that out of his mind and flew through the door, only to find the room empty.

"Paige…Chris…Wyatt!" Leo cried and sunk to the floor.

"I'm too late" he cried and buried his head into his hands.

"Dada" he heard a faint voice say. He turned and Wyatt's face was beaming back at him. Leo had the biggest smile on his face

"Wyatt!" He cried and hugged him.

"I never leave you ever" he began to say. He felt Wyatt move a bit but only minutes after Wyatt had orbed had he noticed he hand gone.

It was pith black, Paige was hungry luckily she had fed Chris before she and Wyatt had fallen asleep.

Wyatt! Oh my little boy! Where are you she thought tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Suddenly blue orbs filled the room, and in orbed Wyatt. He toddled over to Paige's waiting arms and hugged her. He looked at the graze that had formed on her arm, then he put his tiny hand on the wound and the familiar glow healed the graze.

Wyatt heard a scuttle and hid behind Paige, Cole was back.

"I see he found his little mother then" Cole's voice was hollow yet still it sent shivers down Paige's spine.

Paige looked at him with confession.

Mother? She thought How could that be?

"You mean Leo never told you, Or Piper for that matter!" Cole laughed.

"T-old m-e what?" Paige stuttered out.

"Your Wyatt's mother, Paige" A very familiar voice said from behind her.

"PHOEBE!" Paige whizzed round and saw Phoebe's smiling face, and then to the right she saw Leo duck his head.

Wyatt popped his head from behind Paige and blinked at Cole, he then burst into flames.

AN how'd u like tht! wyatt saved the day hehe, well im gonna give ya a lil spoiler for the next chapter cause i wont be doin it any time soon so here gos.

Paige is thrilled to be wyatt's mom u find out how n why she doesn't remember anything n


	11. Wyatt, mine?

"Good boy!" she said and hugged him. Then they orbed home!

Phoebe had just told Paige about piper.

"Oh my god!" Paige sobbed. Phoebe looked at her; she had so much guilt and sadness in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault it was mine!" Phoebe cried.

"No!" "If I hadn't of met you and fallen in love with Leo and had Chris and Wyatt for so bizarre reason I wouldn't of caused so much trouble and Piper would still be alive"

A few hours late after Paige had a refreshing bath with Leo and her two babies, she put them to bed. She walked into the living room where Leo and phoebe were watching TV. Phoebe looked up when she heard footsteps.

"I leave you guys alone!" she then got up, took the baby monitor and walked up the stairs.

"We need to talk" Paige said.

"Yeah" Leo replied "I guess you want answers?"  
She looked at him. "Pretty much" Paige replied sitting down.

"Well, first off and as you know, you're his mom!" he looked at Paige and smiled.

"Yeah and?"

"It happened, while Piper and phoebe were the camp!"

She looked horrified.

"WHAT! It couldn't off, we, I never spent time with you!" she spat out.

"Yeah, you did!" Leo replied looking into her eyes.

"LET ME GUESS! "THEY" UP THERE TOKE HIM AND PLANTED HIM IN PIPER'S STOMCAH!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" he ducked his head.

"That's two" she was just about to run out when he grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me!" he cried making her look at him. "You were drunk and I wasn't, I took advantage of you, I was upset and you got drunk, I made a pass at you and you didn't stop me!" he said, she looked into his eyes and then she remembered.

Almost 2 years ago 

Flash back.

"Leo, I remember, first meeting you! It was-" he then kissed her.

**In the middle of it.**

"I love you!" Leo whispered in Paige's ear.

"SHIT!"

"You see!" I couldn't let you be a mum, you always went out, and you would never have had time for Wyatt!" he cried letting tears spill, not long after Paige started.

"How am I doing so far as a mother, Leo?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"Do you see me going out? No! I gave up everything to be with you and Chris, I even lost my biggest sister, but now I found out I gain another child!" she screamed falling into his arms.

"I know I'm so sorry" he sobbed into her hair.


	12. Marry me!

Paige and Leo had fallen asleep together. Phoebe walked down the stairs and sighed.

With Chris in her arms she said "I guess it's me who will have tofeed you"

Just at this Leo began to stir. He opened one eye and saw phoebe, he jumped.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy, it's only me!" Phoebe said calmly while watching Chris down the bottle of milk.

"Yeah" he replied quietly. He looked at Paige who looked even more beautiful then ever.

"How did it go?" She asked breaking into his thoughts.

"What- oh it was alright!" he signed "I think she is ok about it!"

"Well good, I can't see her unhappy mister!" she said joke-y.

"I no"

Paige, who now was fully awake, didn't want to eardrop but she was she wanted to know!

"Do you love her?" Leo looked at her with morale shock. "…More then piper?"

"Yeah" Leo replied without any hesitation.

"Really" Paige asked sitting up.

"Yes Paige, I love you, more then the world, the stars and all the planets and there moons, so basically there isn't enough words to tell you how much I do!"

Paige's face lit up. "I love you too" she replied and Leo then pulled out a velvet box.

Phoebe, who had decided to take Wyatt and Chris out for a walkin the park, left them to sort things out and she knew that Leo was going to ask Paige the **_BIG_** question.

"I cream" Wyatt pointed to the ice cream stand.

"You want one do you?" she asked in a cheeky tone and was about to ask, when Wyatt orbed one himself.

"_**WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL**_" Phoebe hissed, luckily the ice cream man was serving somebody who was big built.

Wyatt looked at her; he had already got ice cream all over his face and clothes.

"You messy pup!" he just gigled and she continued to push Chris around the park and watching Wyatt toddle behind her.

"Paige-" Leo took out the velvet box.

"Leo" she smiled.

"Paige Matthews, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man on earth?" she smiled and let tears of happiness fall.

"Yes, Leo, I will" she said.

"Oh great!" He cried and hugged her so tight.

"I love you so much Paige, I will never let you go!" he said.

"Good because I love you and I don't want you to let me go" she cried.

He then slipped the ring on her finger and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Let's go upstairs" he said and orbed them upstairs.

"It's getting later little men, let's make our way home" Phoebe said.

"Orb" Wyatt said.

Phoebe was shocked "Did you just say-"

"Orb" Wyatt held out his hand and phoebe grabbed hold of the buggy also his hand and waited untill they orbed off home.

When she got home she saw Leo and Paige curled up together on the sofa.

"Oh good your home!" Paige said. "Me and Leo were missing are boys"

She looked at Leo "Or i was, Leo was enjoying the peace and quiet"

"Yeah. No I'm home" she signed and looked at the smile on Paige's face.

"What's going on?" she asked while cradling Wyatt to sleep.

"Me and Leo, we're getting married!" Paige said holding her hand out for Phoebe to see the diamondengagement ring.

"Oh my god! This is so great" she replied hugging them both.

Later Paige was sat watching Wyatt and Chris sleep.

Leo came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ten past one honey, please come to bed" He whispered into her ear.

"Leo! I just want to keep our boys safe"

"They are! Because they have the best protection" he said and they both orbed into their bed and fell asleep.

(AN: I hope you liked tht chapter. I dnt no weather to skip straight on to the wedding or i suld do the plans up 2 it as well so wat do my readers want? plz leave ur answer on the review :) thnx Paige-Wyatt21)


	13. Zoo Plans

The next morning Paige had got up bright and early. She ran down the stairs, fed Wyatt and Chris, Gave Wyatt a bath and got him ready for a trip to the zoo. He was going with her old school friend and her childRussell.

"Right that's that! Time for so breakfast" she was just about to warm up her bowl of porridge when Leo's arms enloped her.

"You're up early" he said as he gave her lips a quick kiss and sat next to Chris who was in his high chair, not dressed andeating a mashed up banana. he gave a little yawn

"Hey buddy" Leo said,as Paige said next to him.

"Yeah, Wyatt had the trip to the zoo had to get him ready!" Paige replied spooning up some porridge and putting it into her mouth.

"Let's hope he doesn't use his magi-" There was a giggle, Chris looked up he then orbed into his bed and fell asleep, Leo looked at Paige and Paige looked down on the floor, There standing there was Wyatt with a heard of animals.

"Too late!" Leo cried.

"Do you think Amy noticed" Paige asked,Suddenly a monkey jumped onto the table and ran off with her porridge.

"Hey!" she screamed.

"Noticed?" Leo cried "What about the freaking zoo!" he screamed and all the animals scampered away! Wyatt giggled once more and then climbed onto his mother's lap and said "ZOO" loudly.

Paige smiled before saying "I think he wanted for us to see the zoo" Leo couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"Yeah your right" Wyatt giggled at his dad, all the noise woke up baby Chris who had not long fallen asleep.

"I'll get him, try rounding upall the animals" Paige said, laughing, she put Wyatt on Leo's lap and walked off to get Chris.

"Wyatt! You naughty little boy" Leo cried making Wyatt giggle once more.

"Have a nice nap did ya" Paige cooed, after getting Chris out of his sleeping suit and into a little pair of denim dungarees.

She walked back down stairs. She looked around. The whole house was a tip, Leo was standing in the middle of the room, torn trousers and Wyatt holding onto Leo's hand.

"I sent the animals back where the came from" Leo said.

At that moment Phoebe walked in.

"Whoa! Who let the zoo out?" Phoebe said once she saw the mess.

Paige and Leo looked at each other. _"WYATT"_ they both cried.

"I was joking!" Phoebe replied. She took Chris from Paige's arms and said "I'll take these two upstairs while you and Leo can tidy up!" She walked over to Leo and got Wyatt, as she reached the stairs she turned and said "Oh by the was, when your done come up, I have some bridal magazines and a couple of shop window clipping"

Paige watched her go upstairs.

"This house is a complete mess, tidy up now, before I get in a massive stress" she chanted and within seconds the whole house was tidy.

"Paige! That is so personal gain!" Leo hissed as she turned to go up.

"So! I want to get started onour wedding Leo" she then walked up the stairs where she was bombarded by Wyatt!

"Whoa!" she caught him. "Where you going little fella?" she asked not really looking for an answer but still Wyatt smiled.

"Need toilet" he smiled and continued to run down the stairs.

"He is learning real fast" Paige said to her self and walkedto Phoebe's room, where all the Bridal magazines and window clipping were.

I'm in heaven she thought to herself. Then an image of piper flashed in her mind.

So am I It whispered and the Paige though Goodbye Piper with that her and phoebe started looking, she really did feel she was in heaven.

(Hope you like that hehe she is in heaven who wouldn't be! Weel in the next chappie there will be more wedding plans and Leo finds his best man and wait is Big chris back?) find out in the next chappie hehe bye


	14. White wedding?

"I think this dress totally" Paige pointed to the sleeveless wedding dress in the bridal magazine.

"Yeah it's beautiful, especially with a tiara" Phoebe replied while bouncing Chris on her knee.

"Yeah" she cried "Oh but look at the price!" Paige sighed.

"We can so afford that!" Phoebe said, Paige's head looked up.

"Really?" She asked

"Of course" Paige got up and started bouncing around.

"God Wyatt get your little body back here right now!" Leo was still looking for Wyatt! "Otherwise daddy's in big trouble young man!"

"Looking for him" A very recognizable voice said.

Leo turned. There was Wyatt holding Chris's hand.

"Wyatt!" Leo cried and picked him up. "…and Chris? what are you doing here?" Leo asked slightly curios.  
"The elders, they wouldn't let me go back, they said and I quote "Tell Leo and Paige that Chris can't leave until baby Chris had reached his 2nd birthday" unquote"

"Ok and why?" Leo asked.

"Because, Wyatt still turns evil so I have to stay and protect him until me, baby me not me, me, reaches his 2nd birthday" Chris said and plonked himself down on the sofa. Wyatt who was walking around in circles, jumped onto Chris's lap and said "CHRIS"

Meanwhile Paige had heard Wyatt's voice and was on her way downstairs.

"Can't you keep him quiet for-" she cut off in mid sentence.

"Chris?" she was shocked yet happy!

"Yeah mom" Paige ran and hugged him.

"I've missed you!" she whispered in his ear.

Wyatt walked up to Chris and pulled on his jeans. Chris stepped aside.

"And my baby Wyatt" she picked him up and covered him in kisses.

Paige put Wyatt into his playpen, when suddenly baby Chris orbed into Wyatt's pen.

Within minutes Phoebe had came rushing down the stairs mumbling.

"…he then just orbed of my lap and" she looked at Paige and then she saw Chris.

"CHRIS" she cried and also hugged him.

"Hey auntie" he replied.

"Oh my god, how, why are you back?" She asked

"I'll explain over coffee" e looked at Paige and smiled.

"Oh right coffee, coming up." She sighed and turned in the kitchen.

"I'll help" Leo said following Paige.

"Leo, will you quit it, we are not getting married on Valentines Day!" Paige cried as she pours the just boiled hot water into 4 mugs.

"Why not it's only 5 weeks away" Leo argued

"Because!" She said ducking her head as Leo caught her eye.

"Because what you don't want to marry me? Or you don't want to be my wife? Come on Paige why not?" He cried almost into a shout.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T" She cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" he said pulling her into hug.

"Why though, tell me!" he whispered.

"I can't, not on Valentines Day, because, because, my adoptive parents got married then!" and she broke down crying hysterically into his arms.  
"Oh" Leo said.

"And I don't want to be happy when they are dead" she sobbed.

"Plus I've always liked an idea of a white wedding" she sighed finally calming down.

"Yes of course" Leo cried "A WHITE WEDDING!" He shouted, making Phoebe and Chris pop they heads into the kitchen.

"Everything ok?" Chris asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Leo and Paige replied.

"What was all the shouting about then?" Phoebe asked coming into the kitchen with little Chris in her arms.

"Me and Paige, we have decided a date!" Leo cried with a huge smile on his face.

"Really"

"We have?" Paige asked slightly confused.

"25th December, Christmas, a white wedding!" Leo cried.

"Oh my god, Leo" Paige screamed and hugged him. "I love you so much" she cried

"I love you too"


	15. Piper angel?

"We are so gonna have to tell him" Paige whispered in Leo's ear as she watched Chris sip his coffee and laugh at something Phoebe had said.

"I know! But he will go crazy, even if you are his mother, he grow up thinking Piper is and" he finished his sentence real quick because Chris had come up behind them.

"What you two chatting about?" He asked.

"Um." Leo was about to tell him.

"Wedding plans" Paige burst in, trying hard to keep the smile on her face.

"Right" he said looking around! "Where's Pipes?" he asked.

Phoebe looked up from her book, she shoot a disturbing look at Paige and Leo who returned it.

"What? Where is she?" Chris asked a slight hint of worryness in his voice.

"Chris honey, sit down" Paige tried.

"No! Where is she mom?"

"She's dead Chris" Leo burst out.

"What?" Chris stood there in horror.

"We are so sorry Chris, we didn't mean for it to happen, a demon, we fought from the past had come back!"

"Mom shut up, I can't deal with this" He said a lonely tear rolled down his cheek that was the start of many more to come. He then orbed out.

Chris had orbed to the back of piper's old club. It had got blown up by piper, as it was over run with demons.

"Piper!" He cried and sank to the floor.

Suddenly a bright white light shone in front of him. He looked up to find Piper.

"Piper?" He sobbed.

"Hey Chris" she replied with a small smile. "It wasn't the way I planned to go, see I planned to watch you and Wyatt grow older and me and Leo to die together but still, wishes don't always come true." Chris was listening, his tears were drying.

"…but I'm happy, I'm even with my big sister now, I'm fine Chris, you should spend as much time with Paige as you had with me, and maybe you will find the purpose of this life, why they wanted it to be different…" She trailed off, when she was joined by another white light.

"Time to go Piper" Prue said.

They turned to go up into the white light when Chris shouted "STOP"

They turned to face him.

"Will you be at Paige's wedding?" He asked quietly.

"They won't be able to see, but yes we wouldn't miss it for the world." Prue smiled.

"Remember Chris; spend as much time with her as you had me!" It faded, by time until Chris heard someone shouting.

"Chris! Chris!" He opened one eye to see Paige and Phoebe staring down at him.

"It was a dream?" he said out loud. "Not it wasn't" The wind whistled in.

Paige and phoebe hadn't heard but they were staring at Chris.

"Chris, honey, are you ok?" Paige asked pulling him up to his feet.

"I'm fine" he said and pulled Paige into a long hug.

"Where's dad?" Chris asked as they walked out off what was left off the biggest club in San Francisco P3.

"Home, with the kids" Phoebe replied.

"Anyway enough of moping lets go find me a dress" Paige's cheers and Chris and Paige's laughter drowned out as they walked down the street to the bride dresses shop.

Paige was looking in the window. "Wow they are beautiful" she cried and quickly ran in the shop followed by Phoebe and Chris.


	16. Perfect happiness

"Guys this is it, this is the one" Paige cried as she came out of the changing area.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe cried.

"You look beautiful" Chris said.

Paige walked up to the mirror. "I do, don't I" she said to herself.

"This is it!" she cried.

"Yeah" Phoebe and Chris said.

"I want this" she said.

"Come on then let's get it!" Phoebe cried. It didn't take long for them to go back home and sit and stare at the wedding dress.

"Your wedding is getting really close!" Chris laughed.

"I know I hope Leo has found his suit" Paige said at that minute he orbed down. Chris looked at Phoebe; she shot up and flung the wedding dress in the bathroom.

"Someone call?" Leo asked smiling. He gave Paige a quick kiss and a smile to everyone.

"We were just wondering if you have found your suit" Paige replied.

"Oh yeah Chris helped didn't you?" Leo told them.

"Yeah, he looked spiffy" Everyone laughed.

Wyatt began to cry.

"I'll get him" Chris got up and orbed upstairs

"Hey guys does he know they are full brothers not half?" Phoebe asked.

"Um…no, why do you think Chris needs to know?"

"I need to know what?" Chris asked as he held a squirming Wyatt in his arm.

"Um thatyourWyatt'sbrothernothalf" Paige blurted out without taking a breath.

It took Chris a minute or two to pull the words apart; when finally he had he was shocked.

"You mean…" He pointed to Leo then to Paige "Once before?" Chris asked still shocked.

"Yeah, but I had no idea, I found out from an evil asshole!" Paige cried.

"Hey!" Phoebe cried "He's still my evil asshole!"

"Sorry"

"Oh my god, I'm I don't know what to say" Chris laughed and sat.

"Well let's forget about that now and talk wedding, it's in two weeks people two weeks!" Paige screamed happily, Leo looked at Paige and smiled.

"Oh no! We still need to order the flowers and the catering"

"We will do that tomorrow, I'm free" Phoebe said exciting.

"Hey, where are we actually having it?" Chris asked.

"Under the BIG rose bush"

"Ah wow" he cried.

"I know!" Paige cried.

"Right well its late, I'm gonna crash" Phoebe sighed and went up the stairs.

"Night guys" she called.

"Night" They said back.

"Same with me see ya later mom!" Chris cried and hugged her then orbed off.

"Come on Wyatt let me and mommy take you to bed" Leo said wyatt smiledand took hold off Paige's hand and orbed them off to bed.

(AN: Im jst gonna go straight to the night before the wedding cuz, most of u all no how wedding plans go! soz n im soz its a very short n crappy chapter well its cuz im goin out 2 get me new puppy in a min so thts why ayway bye xx)


	17. It will be fine, Yeah right!

The Day before the wedding:

Paige awoke to the sun streaming in through a lose hole in the curtain. She turned around hoping Leo would be there, but nope nothing. She looked at the clockit was 10 past 11.

"Oh crap, I got to get up!" she cried and jumped out of bed and chucking any clothes she found on.

She then dashed down the stairs to see Leo, Chris and Phoebe chatting away.

"Morning sleepy head" Leo asked getting up and giving her lips a soft kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked as she sat down on his lap.

"Because you needed the sleep"

"Oh" Paige replied looking around

"Chris is in his cot sleeping and Wyatt is playing in his playpen" Leo said like he had read her mind.

"Ok" she replied and leaned into his chest.

"Right well now you're up we can go order the flowers" Phoebe chirped up.

"Yeah right lets go!" Paige's face lit with excitement.

Phoebe got up and pulled on Paige's arm. Leo stopped her.

"Oh no you don't this is my last day with you until tomorrow and I want to spend it with you" Leo said catching her arm.

"But Leo" Paige whined and looked at his face. "Phoebe the plans and stuff are on the side" Paige sighed and collapsed onto Leo's lap once more.

"You got it, come on Chris leave the two love birds to do what ever!" Phoebe said and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Hey I wanted to see whatthey were doing"

"Ew Chris no, anyway you can order the cake" Phoebe smiled and handed him a piece of paper and the phone.

"You get the easy job!" Chris sighed and dialled the number.

"Yeah" Phoebe smiled wickedly.

"Hello? Yes I would like to order the bumper sized iced wedding cake, would it be possible- Ah yes that will be perfect, no that's all thank you" Chris dropped the phone and smiled

"You gave me the wrong job" Chris said laughing.

Phoebe poked her tongue out and picked up the flower magazine.

"Leo" Paige said as he guided her up the stairs.

"No peaking" Leo replied as he led her into their room.

"Ok open!" Leo cried and took he hand away from her eyes.

"Oh Leo!" she cried and hugged him, led on the bed was thousands of rose petals all shaped into the three words "I LOVE YOU"

"I love you Paige! I don't think I can spend this night away from you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Me neither and i love you too" she smiled and he kissed her passionately. He lowered her down onto the bed and she rolled around in the rose petals.

"I love you!" she smiled and he gave her another mind blowing passionate kiss. (Use your imagination : )

"Flowers are done" Phoebe said

"Cool" Chris replied, flicking through his magazine.

"I have this really bad feeling!"

Chris finally looked up. "Bout what?" He asked taking in her expression.

"About tomorrow"

"Oh it probably just nerves" Chris told her, going back to his magazine.

"I'm not meant to get nerves I'm not the bride and it feels I don't know horrible"

"Well maybe you're worried something will go wrong, trust me everything will be fine!" Chris said hugging his auntie.

"Ok, maybe your right, with what happened at Piper's wedding, maybe i think its going to happen again"

"It will be fine!" Chris said reasuring her

Underworld:

"Fine! yeah this time tomorrow, there will be nothing left for the wedding"

"Xro!" He bellowed

"Y-yes master" Xro, this skinny little elf came scurrying up towards the hooded figure.

"Pass me the phone!" The dark man cried.

"Yes!" Xro said

"Yes? Yes what!" He cried and kicked the little elf in the stomach.

"Y-yes m-master" he criedscrambling to his feetand grabbed the cell phone

"Here sir"

"Now get lose!" he bellowed once more and the frightened elf hurried out.

The man dialled a number.

"Hello, Yes about the Wyatt- Matthew wedding tomorrow, yes I would like to cancel the cake, yes I am Mr Wyatt, Yes the groom! That's all good day!" and he threw the phone down.

He closed he eyes.

"I love you Cole"

"I love you too Phoebe"

He opened his eyes once more and looked into the swirling water.

"This time tomorrow you will be back with me my sweet"


End file.
